


Prisoner

by abrightyz



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Who shot Robert?, aaron's revenge, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightyz/pseuds/abrightyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's revenge on Ross for shooting Robert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

 

 

       There were nights like this. You toss and turn in bed trying your darnedest to go to sleep. And when you do, you were visited by the most terrible dream.

 

                                                                                                         *    *     *

 

       It is dark. All that could be seen of the village is the outline of the houses and the trees, and of the nearby hills. It is stormy. It would seem the dark sky is pouring all its wrath on the dales. All the ears could hear are the angry pounding of the rain and the counter-protest of the swaying leaves against the howling wind. A figure of a man emerges, traversing the muddy road. A clap of thunder, a flash of lightning-- It is Ross, zigzagging in the darkness. Another flash of lightning exposes his wet hair and his bloodshot eyes. He had been drinking.

 

       He comes from the direction of the pub, moving towards Dale View where he lives.

 

        He is not aware of another figure hiding in the shadows of an oak tree. Only when he is close enough did he see the cylindrical metal up his nose. It is the barrel of a pistol.

  
  
       A quick thump on his face sends him crashing backwards to the wet earth.

 

                                                                                                           *     *     *

 

       The room is spacious but darkness still reigns. Except for a lamp high up in one corner of the barn. It must be darker for Ross with his eyes blindfolded. And he can't move his arms and feet either-- they are tied to the chair he is sitting on. He looks not like a trussed turkey but a rodent with his protruding ears that in the low light seems to flail prominently on the sides of his head.

 

       "W-who are you? Let me go!!"

 

       The shadow before him moves closer and speaks, "Now you know how it feels to have your arms tied. How to be a prisoner and not able to do as you please."

 

       Ross's bloody face perks up. _He should know that voice!_

 

       The blindfold is taken off and he is staring at the shiny deep-sea blue of Aaron's eyes.

 

       "Aaron! Let me go! What do you think you're doing?"

 

       Aaron smirks but his eyes are dead serious. "What do you think?"

  
       "T-This is a mistake!" Ross screams, growing more and more like the frightened rat that he is.

 

       "Wrong answer!" And the knuckle of Aaron's right fist swiftly connects with Ross's already bruised big nose and right cheek, toppling him over to the damp ground, with a thud on his left temple.

 

       "It's true, Aaron! I swear! It wasn't me, whatever it is!"

 

       Aaron takes a moment to stare at the bound man on the ground.

 

       "So you are saying that you're not the one who shot Robert?"

 

       This silences Ross. His jaw would have dropped further if he isn't already within kissing distance with the wet earth.

 

       "Yes, it's you," Aaron says, nodding. He grabs a chair and sits. "You are the coward who pulled the trigger and almost killed Rob, right in front of my mum, and retreated back in the shadows and never said a word even as I was charged with that attempted murder!"

 

       "Noo! Aaron, please--"

 

       "You must have been jumping with joy when the cops arrested me. Robert's disgruntled bit on the side. The perfect scapegoat, weren't I?"

 

        _Nooo, Aaron!_

 

       "With a history of imbalance up here! Impulsive behaviour! You have the perfect person to keep you out of blame. And if he tops himself whilst inside-- yes, a perfect escape from the arm of the law!"

 

       "No, Aaron! It wasn't like that!" Ross's voice is harsh with dread as he sees Aaron stand up and pull out his gun.

 

       "So what was it then?"

 

       "It-- it's Andy!"

  
       Aaron stops on his feet.

 

       "Andy made me do it!"

 

       "So Andy has a great stash of cash now... to pay you to murder his brother?"

 

       "No! He made an arrangement-- i would shoot Robert and he will shoot Pete! Aaron, please--"

 

       "And that is supposed to stop me from doing what I will do now? Cause it was a gentleman's agreement between you and Andy? You will murder his brother for him and he will kill your brother for you?"

 

       "Aaaahh..." Ross's face contorts as Aaron's right boot squishes his face to the mud.

 

       "Meanwhile, the two of you were celebrating whilst I faced rotting in prison? And hoping it would drive me to depression and topping myself?"

 

       "P-please..."

  
       "A few more days and it would have happened. But Robert knew the truth somehow and he got me out. But I never knew who was responsible for it all til now!"  
   

       Aaron cocks the gun.

 

      _Nooo, Aaron!!_

 

       "Nooo, Aaron!" Ross's scream is ear-splitting. 

 

       Three shots ring out in the darkness of the solitary barn.

 

       Only then does the heavy door of the barn give in.

 

       "Aaron, noooo!" Robert, trembling, barges in.

 

       Aaron turns round, the smoking gun still in his right hand, his eyes flashing in the dim light.

 

       "I- I did it, Rob," Aaron says slowly and quietly.

 

       "Aaron, Noooo--"

 

                                                                                                            *     *      *

 

       "Noooo, Aaron--"

 

       Robert opened his eyes, sweat dripping from his forehead. His eyes searched in the semi-darkness of their room. Aaron was still there, asleep beside him, oblivious to the terrible dream he had.

 

       Robert couldn't move for a long time. His throat was parched.

       

       When Aaron opened his eyes, Robert was sitting beside him, looking at him.

 

       "What is it?" Aaron asked.

 

       "I have to tell you something," Robert said.

 

       "At this time? What is it?" Aaron asked, wiping his eyes awake with his hands.

 

       Robert stared at Aaron. Lighted by the soft amber glow of their bedside lamp, Aaron's face was the picture of freshness and innocence.

 

       "T-There is something you need to know," Robert said, almost a whisper, breathlessly.


End file.
